Seizoen 22 Week 17
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_17" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie afl4958 02.jpg Familie_afl4966_01.jpg Familie afl4966 02.jpg Familie_afl4966_04.jpg Familie afl4969 02.jpg Familie_afl4969_03.jpg Familie afl4968 03.jpg Familie_afl4968_04.jpg Familie afl4969 04.jpg Familie afl4968 01.jpg Familie afl4966 03.jpg 'Aflevering 81 (#4966) - maandag 17 december 2012' Mathias heeft met Anna een goed gesprek over zijn huwelijk. Linda weet niet wat ze van Guido’s opmerking moet denken, maar Jan heeft het gehad met het puberaal gedrag van zijn jongste zoon. Arno en Stefanie dringen bij hun vader aan om deftige kleren aan te trekken voor zijn sollicitatiegesprek. Marie-Rose laat duidelijk merken dat ze het niet eens is met de beslissing die Peter en Véronique in de Van den Bossche holding hebben genomen. Evy en Jana verschillen van mening over het krijgen van kindjes. Mieke blijft ervan overtuigd dat ze achtervolgd wordt. 'Aflevering 82 (#4967) - dinsdag 18 december 2012' De boekhouder is niet te spreken over het slordig dossier dat Maarten heeft ingediend voor De KomEet. Marie-Rose zoekt samen met Anna en Albert de gepaste song voor haar openingsdans. Liesbeth is niet blij wanneer ze hoort dat Rita haar plaats aan het fornuis heeft ingenomen. Mieke is overstuur door de roos die ze in haar kastje in het ziekenhuis heeft gevonden. Jana zit er mee dat er spanningen zijn in haar relatie omdat zij geen kinderwens heeft. Mathias heeft een gesprek met Peter over zijn toekomst binnen de raad van bestuur. Linda probeert met Guido over zijn gedrag van de laatste weken te praten. 'Aflevering 83 (#4968) - woensdag 19 december 2012' Niko moedigt Guido aan om zijn kans te wagen bij Charlotte. Jan ziet voor zichzelf een rol weggelegd bij het huwelijk van Marie-Rose en Mathias. Niko legt zijn halfbroer Steve terug op de rooster. De werknemers van Transport eisen een gesprek met Mathias. Evy heeft het er moeilijk mee dat Jana geen oren heeft naar haar kinderwens. Benny maakt misbruik van Rita’s goedheid en hij laat haar poetsen. Jan regelt het kerstmenu. *'Eerste aflevering met Knarf Van Pellecom (Roger).' 'Aflevering 84 (#4969)'' - donderdag 20 december 2012' June haalt alles uit de kast om de toekomst van Fashion veilig te stellen. Evy stelt haar relatie met Jana in vraag omdat zij geen kinderwens heeft. Sinds hun gesprek vermoedt Niko dat Guido gepest wordt op school en hij licht Jan in. De ongeruste vader onderneemt meteen actie en geeft Guido raad. Maarten vraagt aan Marie-Rose of hij mag koken op haar trouwfeest. Arno ontdekt dat Rita naast koken ook strijkt en poetst. Mieke heeft het akelig gevoel dat Steve in haar appartement is geweest. Trudy en Bart vertrekken morgen met de kinderen op skivakantie. 'Aflevering 85 (#4970) - vrijdag 21 december 2012' Marie-Rose stoot op obstakels tijdens de voorbereidingen van haar huwelijk. De gastenlijst moet ingekort worden en nu blijkt dat de feestzaal waar ze haar zinnen op heeft gezet niet beschikbaar is. Peter wil alle afdelingen van de holding laten doorlichten, maar tijdens de meeting zorgt het nieuws over de audit voor onrust bij Bart. Op de speelplaats gaat Guido op de vuist met zijn pesters. Mieke krijgt een akelig cadeau toegestuurd. Jana maakt Evy dolgelukkig. *'Laatste aflevering met onbekend (Freya Pleysier) en diverse baby's (Lars Pleysier).''' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen